


you already know

by sk4di



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, I love them so much ugh, Previously posted on ff.net, hello all 3 chaubrey shippers!!, it makes me want to get married idk, revisited, they talk about life together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22077379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sk4di/pseuds/sk4di
Summary: Aubrey, Chloe and their new coffee maker.
Relationships: Chloe Beale/Aubrey Posen
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	you already know

**Author's Note:**

> hello friends
> 
> I'm back with one more revisited story. I welcome the ones that still don't know this one and the also the ones who already heard this little tale.
> 
> have a very nice day.  
> \- sk4di

Aubrey thinks they should've just had gone to the nearest store and got themselves a new coffee maker. There was one only two neighborhoods away and they had a vast parking lot.

On their way back the could've pass by that stationery shop she loves and maybe get some new markers. She needed a new blue one, Chloe borrowed hers to God knows why and now she doesn't has a specific color to mark down dates on her readings. She has been using the purple one but it doesn't feels right. Purple is for extra information.

"Delivery in two days. Isn't it fast, Bree?" Chloe asks, rhetorically, marvelled with Amazon's delivery services.

Too many days without coffee at home. The coffee shop down the street provides a decent espresso, but it's also always crowded. She never thought she would mourn a broken coffee maker. Aubrey frowned in her task of taking the dust off the bookshelves.

"Two days from now is Monday," she said, pilling up her Jane Austen collection on top of her work station by the window. "I'll be at work and so will be you."

"We could get that key thing they offer."

Aubrey scoffs. As if she is allowing a stranger into her apartment.

"No way. This is insane," she said, shaking her head.

Chloe looked up from the laptop and saw their living room full of piles of books. By the floor, by Aubrey's desk, by the coffee table, by the kitchen counter. Their books never looked that numerous when they're on the shelves. She felt like she just entered a small Diagonal Alley's shop.

"It's the future, Bree," Chloe pointed out.

"No, it's madness. No stranger is entering my home," she said, looking down at the two books in her hands. "Why do we have two of these?" She showed Chloe the cover of the two books: they're both copies of the same edition of Charles Dickens' Oliver Twist.

Chloe smirked at her girlfriend. "Do you remember that there was once a day in which we didn't share everything?" She asked playfully, eyeing her yellow cat stamped sweater that Aubrey was wearing. "Look closely, one of them looks older, it's mine."

"Older? I'd say carelessly taken of." Aubrey smirked back.

"Potatoes, potatoes." Chloe rolled her eyes.

"Can I put yours to donation?"

The redhead looked up. "Sure. Can you come here so we can choose our new, beautiful, coffee maker?"

Aubrey sighed. She dusted off imaginary dirty from her light blue jeans and flopped down beside her girlfriend on the couch. Chloe rested her tights on Aubrey's lap and adjusted the laptop so both of them could see their options. Giving up cleaning is less of a burden if Chloe is that close.

"This one looks neat," she told Chloe.

"It’s literally the first one," Chloe replied, switching navigation tabs.

Aubrey pouted at the sight of at least ten other tabs.

Yes, Aubrey likes when things are functional. She likes technology! A nice smartphone? E-readers? Bluetooth headphones? Apple TV? Those mops that they made a movie about? She loves all of those. But how much different between each other could those coffee makers actually be? She noticed one of them was red - which is a heavy no, it doesn't fit their kitchen's color palette - and that other one was black, but what else?

"This is way too expensive for a coffee maker," she eyed Chloe's eighth option.

Chloe seemed to notice the price for the first time too.

"Jeez, it for sure is," she said. "Don't worry, we'll put this one on our wedding registry." She winked at her girlfriend.

Aubrey looked at her. "Can you actually make one of those in Amazon?"

"Yes," she answered. "Isn't it great?"

"It is," Aubrey says, honestly surprised. She should really try to know more about whatever is going on in the internet.

They looked up a few other offers before they - mostly Chloe - decided on a reasonable Nespresso well-reviewed model.

She stared a few seconds at the screen with the shopping cart page open. She looked deep in thought and Aubrey was almost startled when she spoke again.

"Do we want it?" Chloe asks with a vague look.

Aubrey looked at her and nodded. "Yeah, look, it even has a warming plate. This one is great for us." She tapped Chloe's knee affectionately.

The redhead frowned. "No, Bree. I mean…like, the wedding registry. Do we want it someday?"

Aubrey looked at the redhead. It's not like they never had that kind of conversation before. It's just that every time it came up, they were both too vague about it.

("I want to get married someday. If I ever meet the right person, I mean," Aubrey said when they were still friends.

"Let's take our time. There's no hurry. We're young and happy and we love each others" Chloe said a couple years later, after being more than sure Aubrey and her were the right person for each other.

"I mean, we are practically married, right? I don't even know what is mine and what is yours," Aubrey said another time, when the matter came up, looking around their home and drinking hot chocolate out of Chloe's Best Teacher In The World mug.)

"Of course we do. You are the love of my life," the blonde said this time, in a beat, making Chloe's worries seem foolish and her heart to swell almost painfully with Aubrey's words. "We do, don't we?"

"Of course we do!" Chloe replied, also in a beat, putting the laptop aside and bringing her hands to Aubrey's face. She pecked her lips and pulled back. "I'm sorry I even asked you that, it's just…it feels like we are but at the same time, I know we aren't."

She felt Aubrey's arms sneaking through her waist and pulling her slightly closer, which she was sure was not possible - she was like, half on her lap all that time.

"Yes, yes, I know." Aubrey sighs, the tip of her fingers against Chloe's small back. "I want spend my life with you, and I know I'm always telling you that we have time and everything, and it's true. But…"

Chloe frowned. "But…?"

Aubrey sighs. "It's stupid, but I'm constantly afraid. Like, what if we don't want it for the same reasons?"

Chloe's frown got deeper. "What do you mean?"

"I see marriage as a, uh, contract kind of thing, or taxes kind of thing, or hospital decisions kind of thing," Aubrey explained.

"So, marriage is solely about you deciding if I live or die while I'm in a hospital bed? That's so hot, babe.” Chloe kissed her neck. “I love when you talk dirty to me.”

Aubrey rolled her eyes and ignored the joke.

"I want you to know that, before we think about doing it someday. That's what marriage meant to my parents: a contract. That's what I grew up knowing."

Chloe chewed on her lip growing uncertain if she really wanted that conversation.

"Of course I believe in the love of part of it, but this one I know we already have, you know? I don't need a wedding gown or flowers to know that." The blonde told her and she smiled broadly before kissing her.

"And I know you want the wedding gowns and flowers and a honeymoon and everything-" She continued.

"-for sure I do," Chloe interrupted her, grinning.

"And I want you to know that I'll do whatever the hell you want, but that I could never do it without making sure you know what it means to me," Aubrey finished in that way that let’s everyone know she is done exposing her point.

Chloe traced the shell of Aubrey's eat with the tip of her finger.

This vision of marriage is so Aubrey that she can't even bring herself to be slightly upset that her girlfriend doesn't shares her exactly same wedding goals (which is also the name of the board she keeps on Pinterest). Honestly, she knew it all the time, but she also knew that that was how their relationship worked: never assume anything, just ask and have a conversation. That's why every day they went to sleep knowing that they were doing at least one thing right.

"So, is that what you want too? A wild life of eating what I cook and paying taxes and attending my office functions?" Aubrey asked, but she was grinning.

Chloe grinned back. "I'll be honest with you: this sounds very boring and I kinda get now why you had to make sure I was on-board." She laughed. "But you are beyond my dreams," she said, feeling that tears are prickling in her eyes. "I think beyond the happily ever after when it's about you. I want it all with you, what we have now and we're are going to have.” She kissed her girlfriend. “I want you to decide if the doctors can turn off the machines."

"See, you are a hopeless romantic." Aubrey smiled sweetly at her and Chloe chuckled. "I want it all with you too." She caressed the small of her back. "The dog, the suburban house and the loud kids. I’ll do any of them with you."

Chloe chuckled again. The thought of Aubrey as the mom of her children makes her insides melt every time she thinks about it. "Our kids will be so fucking loud, I need you to be sure what you've just committed to."

Aubrey laughed. "We'll meet halfway, right?" She asked the smaller woman.

Chloe nodded, resting her forehead against Aubrey's. "We will. We're good at it."

Aubrey kissed her and pulled back to look into her eyes. "We are." She kissed her again.

The blonde leaned in, laying Chloe on the couch and peppering her face with kisses repeatedly, making the ginger laugh with joy and herself forget about the bookshelves, the coffee maker and the blue marker she couldn't find.

Aubrey pulled back after a while and asked, suddenly looking serious. "So, if I ask you someday, to marry me, will you say yes?"

Chloe's smile was as wide as it could be as she nodded furiously, with her forehead still against Aubrey's.

"Okay, I'll keep that in mind," the blonde said and got out of the couch to resume cleaning the bookshelves. "Buy this one." She pointed at the laptop's screen. "And please don't let a stranger get into our apartment. Just send it to my office or whatever."

"Alright, babe," Chloe said picking up the laptop to finish the shopping.

The blonde picked up Chloe's purse from the desk and hanged it on the chair to free more space for the books.

"Oh, Bree, open my purse, there's a surprise for my honey-boo," Chloe said in a baby-ish voice - the voice that every time she tries to use with Aubrey she gets a "I love you, but please, shut up".

Aubrey did as she was told. She found a new blue Sharpie inside it, wrapped in a red ribbon.

"I know I lost yours and I'm sorry," Chloe said as Aubrey took the small gift in her hands and holds it into her chest.

All those little things they made for each other were the baby steps in the direction to the life they promised each other.

And they didn’t need any GPS (there's another technology Aubrey likes) to tell her that they are on the right track.


End file.
